


Lazy Morning

by Izout



Category: Stand By Me (1986)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izout/pseuds/Izout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They still had the room until noon. Gordie/Teddy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Morning

Disclaimer: Not mines, don't sue.

 

* * *

The morning sun rays slip through the tacky curtains of the small window, hitting the bare chest of Teddy Duchamp. It warmed up his nipples and chest, causing him to stir awake. He blinked his eyes open and looked around, before squinting them when he remembered he can't see anything without his glasses. He tried to sit up a little when he felt something sprawled across his stomach. He looked down and saw his boyfriend Gordie Lachance sleeping on his side, his right arm across his stomach.

Boyfriend.

Teddy couldn't help but beam at the name. If you had Teddy Duchamp that one day he would be going out with Gordie Lachance, he would have laugh in your face. But something odd did happen to him one day when his habit of cracking jokes at his friend caught up with puberty. Suddenly, he found himself wanting to make fun of Gordie than he did Vern. He also found himself staring at Lachance more than he should have.

It got worse as they grew older. Gordie seem to get more and more cuter with each passing year and when he starred in one of Teddy's wet dreams…. well, he didn't come to terms with his feelings yet, but he knew he definitely had some not normal feelings for the younger Lachance.

Eventually Gordie seem to have notice that something something was up with Teddy. Well, more than usual, so when he confronted him about him, Teddy just leaped at him, pushed him against a wall, and kissed him hard on the lips. He pulled back and waited for Gordie's reaction. He looked vaguely confused at first, then grabbed him and kissed him back!

Teddy would have never thought the feelings would be mutual, often wondering if it was his dominance that attracted him or that he was worth it. Especially since this is a time, place, and situation where it is one hundred percent totally not accepted, and you didn't come out even if you were a fag. And if you did the teasing, the taunting, the constant beatings and ridicule; you were a disgrace and seen as dirt and even your own family and friends would definitely turn their backs on you without a second thought. And the possibly that the boy you liked would also happen to be gay too was highly unlikely.

He especially couldn't believe they were able to keep their families, their friends, and even the whole town in the dark about their relationship. Considering how small the place is. Why, it's almost as if some strange force, some higher power or being, was controlling all the events in their lives and actually  _wanted_  the two of them to be together in peace without fear of getting caught or having interruptions.

But that was just crazy talk.

Teddy just pulled Gordie closer to him, looking around the scattered clothes around the room, and big grin appearing on his face when he remembered what they did last night. Making love to Gordie was unbelievable. Indescribable… it was amazing how they fit together perfectly. He had been waiting all night for this, having to endure a boring movie and dinner. He hadn't wanted to go out at all; no he'd just wanted to spend the entire evening doing this, but Gordie demanded he be wined and dined first.

But it was worth it. The look of pleasure on Gordie's face and the soft moans that escaped his lips, the way his hips would raise with each trust, making love to something was a whole other experience than just fucking them.

Looking at Gordie's sleeping face, Teddy gently stroke his cheek and press a tender kiss on those plump lips, causing the other boy to awaken like out of Sleeping Beauty. Gordie looked up and smiled at him, his eyes lighting up.

"Morning."

"Morning." Teddy greeted back. Teddy then decided to get another kiss in, but the moment they locked lips, Gordie pulled away. "What?"

"Morning breath." He simply replied, smirking at his boyfriend.

"What?" Teddy asked, checking his breath, then crossing his arms looking offended. Gordie just laugh as he sat up.

"Hey, you know what time Vern's party is?" Gordie asked, sitting on the side of the bed.

"At one." Teddy answered, getting one foot out.

"Really?"

"Yeah, which means we have to get ready by eleven hundred hours and—" But Teddy got cut off by Gordie tackling him to the floor and straddling him.

"It's only eight fifteen." Gordie told him and pressed a kiss on his lips before pulling back.

Teddy smiled. "Fair enough," he says, and rolls so that he's on top of Gordie, pressing his tongue into his mouth and moaning as he does.

Besides, they still had the room until noon.

**The End.**


End file.
